


A Trip Down Memory Lane

by Aehoyn



Series: One shots [10]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aehoyn/pseuds/Aehoyn
Summary: Ryuji remembers something.
Series: One shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1159763
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	A Trip Down Memory Lane

It’s not often I think about things, but I remember this one strange teenager back in 2009…

We lived on Tatsumi Port Island back then, my pa was still around. Anyway, I was getting coached on how to run when he visited us, he didn’t speak much to the coach but when he did he sounded droll. Almost dead inside. It made me curious.

I wonder what happened to him, it’s been years since that encounter… Maybe I’ll find out one day if I can remember to do so. Maybe Futaba can find out for me… I’ll ask her the next time we go to Mementos.


End file.
